


I Know We'll Meet Again Some Sunny Day

by KittyKatBella



Series: Ford's Suicide Story [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Afterlife, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, death by old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: Everyone dies eventually. And while no one who's alive knows exactly what happens after you die, Stan knows that him dying means he gets to see his brother again. After, of course, he's already died.





	I Know We'll Meet Again Some Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentioned suicide and death.
> 
> Well, I mean- I don't think the word suicide itself is actually said, but it's pretty implied.

Stan opened his eyes to see that he was in an extremely crowded waiting room. There was an entire row of windows, each with a long line of old people. Somehow, Stan felt like he already knew what to do.

He joined a line to a window with a sign reading 'In Your Sleep' above it. By the time he actually reached the window, he was getting impatient.

"Name?" The lady behind the window asked.

"Er- Stanley Pines," Stan answered, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Stanley, Stanley..." the lady hummed as she scrolled through her computer. "Ah-ha! There we are. 82 years of age?"

"Yeah," Stan nodded. "Pretty sure."

"Alright sir, did you have a religion or any beliefs about the afterlife?" The lady asked.

"Uh- my wife talked a lot about reincarnation-"

"Oh, hold on," the lady interrupted, listening to a voice on her headset. "Uh-huh. Yes, Stanley Pines. Oh, he did? Alright, I'll bring him over, then. You've been requested."

"Hm?" Stan questioned. "What do you mean, requested?"

"We've got a request from a Stanford Pines to have you meet him where he resides," the lady explained.

"...Ford?" Stan murmured.

"I'll lead you over, and then we'll sort out your afterlife," the lady offered. "Marge! Be a dear and watch my window for me?"

"Sure thing!" Another lady responded.

"Come along, sir," the first lady appeared beside Stan, and he noticed that she had fluffy white wings. She led him through the crowd, and at some point Stan noticed that he had gained wings as well.

Soon they reached an area that looked exactly like the town he had grown up in. The town he had lost Ford in. And then they arrived at the pawn shop.

At least, it _resembled_ the pawn shop. The shop itself was gone, and the front window was dark and covered in constellations. The lady checked her tablet and knocked on the front door. It cracked open, and two glasses-framed eyes peaked out from inside the building. The person gasped.

"Stanley!" He cried, jumping out and flinging his arms around Stan's neck. Said man was shocked for a moment before hugging Ford back. "Oh my goodness, you're here!"

"I- Ford- holy shit. I never thought I'd see you again," Stan mumbled. He could feel himself tearing up.

"Stan, I'm so so so sorry!" Ford sobbed. "I-I didn't want to do it- a-as soon as I finished drinking I-I wanted to take it back- I-I wanted to live- I'm so sorry."

"I'll give you two some privacy," the lady said, moving off to the side.

"Woah, hey, calm down," Stan soothed, moving to hold Ford at arm's length. "I don't blame you, Ford- I promise. Yeah, I missed you, but don't beat yourself up over it."

Ford nodded and wiped at the tears going down his cheeks. Stan looked him over and noticed that his brother looked exactly how he did the day he died.

"So... you're still fourteen, eh?" He asked with a grin.

"Uh-huh," Ford nodded. "I could age, but honestly it's more work than worth it. It's been fun staying fourteen."

"Mr. Pines," the lady spoke. Stan looked at her and stood up. "We still need to get you situated in an afterlife; since you don't believe in a religion-"

"He's staying with me," Ford spoke up. The lady glanced at him. "If... that's ok..."

"Sure it is," the lady smiled. "Now, if that's alright with you, Mr. Pines-"

"It is."

"Then you just need to sign some forms and you'll be free to do what you like," the lady said. She held out her tablet and Stan used the pen to sign a few different lines. The lady then left to return to her job, leaving the Stan twins on their own.

"So maybe we should spend some time catching up," Ford spoke. "I know what you've been up to, but you don't know what _I've_ but up to. ...but first-"

He reached up to tap the top of Stan's head, and the younger- older?- twin felt himself shrinking.

"There!" Ford grinned. "Now we're the same age again. And if you want, you're still able to age back up with no extra effort."

"Woah," Stan said, looking himself over. He was in the same clothes, but his body looked fourteen. "Cool."

"Come on, let me show you around!" Ford grabbed Stan's hand and led him inside. Stan was able to recognize the space as his childhood home, but perhaps if Ford had made _all_ the decorating decisions.

"So this is my science lab," Ford began, stopping in what probably used to be the living room. "This is where I solve the scientific mysteries they were never able to on Earth. It kinda sucks that I can't share the answers with those who want to know, though. But oh well. That's death for ya."

"You keep a TV in your science lab?" Stan asked, looking at the TV in the corner.

"Oh, that's how I've been able to watch your life," Ford explained. "See, we're able to watch living people on a special channel, and I usually keep it playing in the background while I work. I didn't understand why it shut off at first, but once it said that it couldn't find you, I figured you must have died."

"Wow Sixer," Stan chuckled. "This whole thing is kinda impressive." He frowned slightly. "That TV can watch anyone?"

"Anyone on Earth!" Ford grinned.

"Could we... could we watch Bella?" Stan asked. "And Fidds?"

"We could," Ford nodded and looked at a clock on the wall. "But they're likely asleep right now, so there wouldn't be much to watch."

"Still..."

"Yeah, ok," Ford nodded and grabbed the remote, using it to type in 'Bella Rain McCreary'.

"Uh, wouldn't her last name be Pines now?" Stan asked.

"Well for people who take their spouce's last name, you use the name they were born with," Ford explained. "It explained it in the manual."

"Oh," Stan said. The screen turned to Bella asleep in bed, with Stan's body beside her.

"And there," Ford spoke. "Now we'll know when she wakes up."

"Alright," Stan nodded. "So... what do you wanna do?"

"I could finish showing you around the house," Ford suggested. "I left our room the way I found it, so you can change your side of the room if you want."

"Yeah, ok," Stan agreed. "Let's do that. ...I really missed you, Sixer."

"I missed you too, Lee."


End file.
